There have been many routing systems on the market over the last decade or more. Many such systems are provided in standalone devices for use in automobiles or other road-going vehicles. Other systems are now being made available on smartphones but are usually made to replicate the standalone device experience.
Typically, these systems determine a candidate route between two points in accordance with particular user configured parameters, including fastest time to travel, shortest distance, whether to use toll routes, and based on traffic conditions.
It is an object of the following to obviate or mitigate at least one of the foregoing disadvantages.